Not As Clear As Glass
by BlueFireDemon22
Summary: Jonathan is not the bad guy everyone thought. Instead he was forced to do Lilith's bidding. Now he is free, but everything from his old life is lost. Will he ever get his happy ending? Umm, sorry this is a really bad summary. By the way Jonathan is OOC. T for language and eventual fighting. Please excuse Ch 1, it is currently undergoing the biggest makeover, ever... oh and some OCs
1. Chapter 1

Everything is dark. So quiet and dark. I use to hate silence and darkness, but now I enjoy how it cocoons me and deafens the world outside.

Who am I? Jonathan Morgenstern. Why am I here, in darkness? I put myself here, in the deep confines of my mind. This is where that bitch, Lilith, and that Bastard, Valentine, can never get me. I hate how she controls me, how I can't stop myself from doing what she tells me. The helpless feeling as my body happily does what she desires. It makes me sick, all of those horrible things I have done. It's like an alternate personality now. In reality, it's my body being controlled by Lilith, she does whatever she likes and I can't stop her… Like watching a movie from the killer's point of view…

I miss Callin, my other siblings, and my parents. Well, they didn't give birth to me. They are really Callin's parents, but they basically adopted me. Oh and all my brothers and that one sister. They're great, personalities from all over… Well, Eiliv is his father and Melinda is his mother. Eilvi, he's awesome. So nice and caring, he's my only father figure. Since he actually acts like a father_ should. _He is actually a blend of magical creatures but mostly Daemon. NO, not demon, _daemon…_

Melinda is a loving but strict mother. My mother hated me since birth… Melinda is actually half shadow hunter and half Daemon. Her mother is a Shadowhunter and her father is a Daemon with strong dragon traits. Ya, Shadowhunters… those damn bastards. They killed my only loving family. I use to think they were different, and that a whole race couldn't be cruel and evil like _that bastard_. But I guess I was wrong, Shadowhunters aren't heroes, their evil, happily killing innocents. Well, at least they kill demons…

But I miss Callin, he was my first best friend. He had short brown hair; his eyes were a shade of deep brown-red. He wore black rimmed glasses, his pupils like a dragon's. Ovals tapered to points just barley touching the end of his irises. He liked meat, and snow. He, unlike me, had a deep love of human culture, but mostly the Europeans. He really liked the Norwegian tales. He wanted to read them in their native tongue, so he dragged me into learning Norwegian, ha. He pulled me into doing a lot of things. Hell, we learned all of the Nordic languages, then the Romantic languages, and som- OUCH WHAT THE HELL!

Ugh, it hurts. What the fuck just happened? Awhh, shit, man this hurts…

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

I see… flesh. In a second, I flash open my eyelids at my pain. It hurts so badly, I let out a painful groan. I look around. I see a couple of humans. No Nephilim, Shadow hunters, by their smell. One is a golden tall male, who looks like he just came back from the dead. Another is a short, pale, red headed girl. She is looking at the gold one warily, but also looks exited to see him. A taller black haired pale female stares black daggers at me. Another male with black hair stands by the dagger girl. I think they are siblings. Over me is a vampire with brown hair and of course pale skin. He has my blood on his hand. Damn, it hurts! My stomach, my tongue, my head! I attempt to get up and find I have a fucking sword stuck in my stomach! A fucking _sword?!_

I enter a painful darkness with a cry of;

"NAIDA!" I still remember Finnish? Cool…

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN: **I did say that I was most likely going to do Hetalia Fan fictions. But hei! I have high hopes for this Mortal Instruments Fan fiction. I will be uploading new chapters on Wednesday from now on, since that gives me the weekend to work on this. I have a busy schedule! So hopefully I can keep up and not let you down! Sorry, I have decided to attempt to fix this intro! (Take 2!)

"But it sucks so badly!"..."How about you quit?"…"Man your introduction _really does suck!_"

Damn mint bunnies and nisse… I love them. But why are they so mean? But I promise it will get better! If it never gets better…*turns and cries for a moment*

According to Google Translate "Naida" is Finnish for fuck. Yes I enjoy swear words, Sorry!

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, thus I do not own Jonathan, or other characters from Cassandra Clare's books. I only own Callin, his family, and Daemons.**

Reviews and help are welcomed! Thanks for reading and have an AWESOME and MAPLE SYRUPY DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

"Na da? What? Why would he say that?" Simon, the vampire, asks. Then looks down at his tattered "MADE IN BROOKLYN" t-shirt and jeans and sighs.

He looks at the evil boy, Jonathan Morgenstern, whose body suddenly twitches. Simon had just stabbed the troublesome boy in the stomach with Glorious. The dull looking sword gleams sadly, now covered in foul smelling blood. The looks of Glorious are really unbefitting to the history and power it beholds.

The sword once was Archangel Michael's. It also has the power to destroy Lilith's, a great demon, powerful magic marks. She could control their good friend, Jace Lightwood, with just her mark. Jace and Jonathan were also bound together, by Lilith, in order to bring back Jonathan. This spell, or curse, caused them to share wounds. So they could not kill Jonathan without killing Jace too. But the sword destroyed the demon's magic.

Clary Fray, the smaller, fair skinned red head, was happy to have her boyfriend back. Her green eyes sparkle with happiness and she hugs Jace. Who nearly stumbles, like a drunken man.

"Is he really dead?" Jace murmurs, looking at Simon for the answer. Simon kneels down to check the boy's pulse. A fast paced thundering fills Simon's ears as he nears Jonathan's body. He presses his cold, dead fingers to Jonathan's neck to make sure the noise corresponds to the pulse.

It does. Simon gulps and looks at all of his Shadowhunter friends.

"He's not dead." Most of their face slack and Clary gasps. She turns her face towards her boyfriend's face.

"Should we cut off his head?" She asks in a panicky voice. Jace opens he mouth to respond, when a bright light emits from the sky and touches the earth in a cold manner, then it stops. A man stands in its place, looking at Jonathan with a grim face. His whole body is like gold. Simon does a double take.

"Raziel?" Simon whispers in disbelief. The being's gold eyes lock onto him and give him a royal stare down. Simon steps back with a quick "My apologizes…" and looks down at his feet.

"Yes I am Raziel." The gold man drawls. Then he basically growls, " You will not kill this boy. You will protect him and nurse him till he is well. In about a week, I will return. If you kill him…" his eyes flash with a cold light. "The results will not be pleasing for any one. Do you understand?" His voice booms the words into any nearby skulls. The Shadowhunters reluctantly nod their heads.

With another cold, bright flash of light, Raziel is gone. Leaving the Shadowhunters to question in their heads; why does Raziel wants someone like Jonathan alive? Jace shakes his head, the gold locks limply follow the action. Jace looks at Simon.

"We shouldn't question him… Even if…" he sighs "Even if it's for-_that guy. _Simon, I hope you do not mind, but could you, maybe, carry _him_?" Now it's Simon's turn to reluctantly nod his head. With a huff, Simon pulls out Glorious and throws Jonathan's twitching body over his shoulder. He turns and follows the tired group of Shadowhunters to the New York institute. Just one of the many safe havens for Shawdowhunters.

As soon as the teenagers reach the church looking building, Simon hands Alec Lightwood, the black haired blue eyed boy, Jonathan. Alec struggles with the body for a little, but regains balance and slowly trudges up the steps. Simon waves good bye and runs with vampire speed to his home. The other three barley conscious teenagers silently walk into the homey building. Alec puts Jonathan on a bed, in one of the many rooms of the institute. Clary peels off Jonathan's black shirt to drawn iratzes , when she looks she gasps and drops her stele. This causes Alec and Isabelle, the taller girl black haired with dazzling black eyes, to turn around suddenly towards her. Jace on the other hand, grunts from another bed and shifts.

"What happened to his wound? There's nothing, just blood." Clary states prodding at the raw exposed flesh, covered with dirty brown-red blood. Isabelle walks over with a wet cloth and hands it to Clary. Who takes it and wipes away the putrid blood.

"She's right there is no wound!" Isabelle gasps. She looks up at Clary then turns to Alec. Who just shrugs while walking out the door.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed. 'Night." Alec snaps tiredly. Isabelle sighs, and nods in agreement. Jace lets out a huff and rolls towards the two girls.

"If you two haven't noticed, I got my ass kicked around too and it's in severe pain. Do you mind, drawing me some iratzes?" Jace's gold eyes look over at them accompanied by a raised eyebrow. A playful smirk lighting up his golden features. Clary smiles , picks up her stele, and chucks it at his head. It lands with a soft thunk.

"Hey! Come on!" Jace moans as they stand up, stretch, and leave. "Doesn't anyone want to help me and touch my beautiful body while they're at it?". Clary giggles and turns off the lights.

"Good night Jace." Isabelle says in a playful annoyed tone. Clary gently kisses him on the head and murmurs "Good night." And walks out. Jace smiles happily and looks at the ceiling.

"It's good to be back." He lets sleep take him in a soft sweep while smiling.

«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»

A week later, and after the Lightwoods and the Clave are informed about Jonathan and the circumstances surrounding him. The Clave decide to hold a meeting. One in which: Jace, Clary and Isabelle are not invited to.

So they laze about the kitchen talking. Jace in a white t-shirt and faded jeans. Clary, is a simple green sweater and deep blue skinny jeans. Isabelle is in a black and silver dress with smoky stockings, and black high heels with silver buckles.

"Why are they even arguing about what to do with _him_? Raziel stated quite loudly what he expects us to do with _him_!" Jace grumbles. A light emits from the ceiling stopping on a chair cushion. "Well, speak of the Dev-Angel!" he whistles and sips on some coffee. Raziel appears as a golden human close to Jace's appearance, but just a shit load sexier. Though this time he is dressed in a black suit with a gold-white tie and a pure white under shirt, his shoes are business like and shined so, that they cause light spots on the ceiling. Jace looking up at the said light spots, raises an eyebrow and mumbles "Okaaay" under his breath. Raziel crosses his legs and starts to sip a green mug of coffee. Much like Jace's cup.

"… Hey that's my coffee!" Jace angrily shouts. Then smacks a hand on his mouth as soon as he realizes what he just did. Raziel looks unfazed and continues sipping on Jace's coffee. Once the cup is empty, Raziel sighs and looks at the three teenagers.

"Oh… Hello?" He mutters with a bored expression. He then sets the green mug down and puts his right elbow on top of his highest knee and rests his chin in his hand.

A few moments of silence…

"Umm, Raziel. I do not suppose you are here to-" Jace starts talking.

"No." Raziel curtly replies.

"What? I didn't eve-"

"I don't care."

"Can I plea-?"

"No, you can't plea."

"But that's-"

"Will you be quiet?" Raziel snaps. Jace whistles quietly and turns around in his chair.

Another few moments of silence…

Okay how about two and a half hours of silence later…

Alec sighs as he enters the kitchen. He wasn't expecting a depressed and pouting Jace, two awkward looking girls and an Archangel who looked like a sexy piece of Marble work. Wait scratch that, "sexy piece of Marble work" out. Not the time to think about how good looking the angel is… wait are those light spots on the ceiling? Ugh, whatever time to break the news.

"The Clave decides to mercy kill Jonathan since he is basically in a coma." Alec dryly states. Raziel shifts and smiles, looking behind Alec.

"Is that so? You don't look like you're in a coma to me…" Raziel murmurs. Alec is suddenly confused, along with Clary, Jace and Isabelle.

"Odd, doesn't feel like it either.." muses a deep voice behind Alec.

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN:** I am so sorry about the first chapter! It sucks so badly. I'm not good at introductions. Man, at least that one was short. So hopefully not as painful, eh? And hopefully this chapter was a little bit better! Somehow I feel like the writing style changes, like, three times. Or is it just me?

No other languages besides English.

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, thus I do not own Jonathan, or other characters from Cassandra Clare's books.**

Reviews and help are welcomed! Thanks for reading and have an AWESOME and MAPLE SYRUPY DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Alec whips around, to find a bed headed white haired guy standing in the door way. His black eyes are tired as he looks around the kitchen. Interestingly he is sniffing around. He looks at the four confused Shadowhunters, and yawns with a soft whine.

"Ugh, morning breath tastes, hmm, lorte." Jonathan mumbles. He looks at Raziel expectantly. Who ponders "lorte" for a second and hums a little.

"Umm, French?" Raziel asks. Jonathan sighs and walks over to the island bar by the stove and sits on a stool with a soft huff.

"Vraiment? Pensez-vous que ce qui était français? Hmm, Raziel 'lorte' is Danish. That on the other hand was French.'' Jonathan gruffly mutters. Jonathan looks over at Raziel as he puts his right arm on the granite counter in front of him. Isabelle hisses in disgust at Jonathan, who in turn raises an eyebrow.

''Do I know you ? Since, I do not remember you. Plus I think it's rude to hate someone you do not know…'' Jonathan muses looking at Isabelle. She huffs and stares black daggers into her coffee, angrly whispering obscenities. Jonathan raises an eyebrow as she mutters her bitter words.

''Nice mouth… Anyways, it's been a long time Raziel. So what brings you to the lorte planet Earth today ? Was it some lady or were you just anxious to see my beautiful shining face again ?'' Jonathan coos lightly. Raziel makes a soft tsking noise.

''No. I came to make sure your stupid ass was okay. Really, how did you get yourself into such a mess?'' Raziel bluntly asks. Jonathan sighs and turns his head towards Raziel. Then he sticks his pink tongue out. Clary makes a little gasping noise_. Is he asking for death? Ohh wait… Is that, or was, a Lilith's mark on his tongue? _Her mind ponders for a little. Then she talks.

''How do you get Lilith's mark on your tongue?'' Jonathan smiles a mischievous, childish grin. This looks evil on his face. He shrugs.

''I was 15. Now this was not the smartest thing I have done. But I knew that Lilith just hates it when I stick out my tongue at her. Well, the bitch deserved it! She was not welcomed and she was trying to make me do something. She and that bastard wanted me or something for their plans. I should have just high tailed it out of there. If it wasn't for…'' His face scrunches up in thought as he tries to recall something. ''Before they told me… That… hmm'' suddenly his face goes slack. Then turns to a deep hateful expression. ''Oh, now I remember. I was then informed about how _you bastards_ killed my _family_.'' He spats out.

''What?! You killed my little brother'' Isabelle hisses. Jonathan becomes confused.

''Excuse me? I haven't killed anyone! I have been in a mind coma for like, I don't even know! Hell, Raziel do you know how long I was under Lilith's control?'' Jonathan defiantly mutters. Raziel starts to murmur as he thinks;

''Well if you were 15… now you are 18… So, like, 3 years.'' Raziel concludes. Jonathan lets out a surprised squeak. His face goes slack once again.

''Wait, 3 years? Uhm, was I… was I walking around and stuff?'' Raziel quickly shakes his head no.

''No. You were in a slumber. You did nothing.'' Raziel assures Jonathan. Who, lets out a sigh of relief.

''Good, if I was up and running. Who knows what that bitch could have made me do. Oh! Is that bastard dead?'' Jonathan had just relaxed a bit, but then bolts up at his question.

''Yes, Valentine Morgenstern is dead.'' Raziel then gestures towards Clary. Who stiffens at the gesture and when Jonathan's black eyes lock onto her. ''Clary here actually took part in his demise.'' Jonathan blinks, then smiles happily. This looks wicked because of his face structure also. He nods his head in approval.

''Thank you! Now everything will be better! Except for…'' he lets out a heavy sigh and mutters, ''Callin…''. This surprises the group of Shadowhunters.

''Oh, I forgot about your dear friend. And how you think he is dead'' Raziel sighs. Jonathan sighs again, and slumps a little. He turns towards Raziel with depressing sad eyes.

''I can't feel him anymore. Our link was cut off a couple days before I got that damn Lilith's mark. That would only happen if he was … dead.'' Jonathan depressingly drawls.

"Or maybe he is still alive." Raziel responds after a bit of silence. Jonathan's head snaps up and he gives Raziel a suspicious look. Then hope sweeps across his hard features.

"Please Raziel. If you know anything about my family. Anything, could you please tell me?" Jonathan's voice was surprisingly a slightly plea. To the other Shadowhunters, pleading was not something a person like Jonathan Morgenstern could do. How could an evil person who was born without feelings, plea? Isabelle shook her head and lets out a huff of disbelief.

"Like _you_ really _care_ about your family. You even just asked if your father was dead. And you have tried killing your sister, Clary. Oh, I guess I answered your question a bit. Your sister is right here and your mother is also alive. Most likely news you wouldn't like to hear." Isabelle hisses at Jonathan. He looks at her with an unreadable expression. Then he turns to Raziel.

"Man, this lady seriously hates me." Is all he says. Raziel clears his throat loudly.

"Well anyways. Yes I know where your family is." Jonathan perks up with a gigantic smile (somehow this doesn't look creepy at all). "They are all, well mostly all, are okay. Your Callin friend is perfectly fine. He is even, here in the US." Raziel continues. Jonathan was about to ask "Where?" when he stops and instead asks;

"Wait… W-what do you mean, _well mostly all_?" He asks while gaping at Raziel. Eyes a bit wide and filled with confusion and surprise. Raziel makes an uncomforted noise and shifts a little away from Jonathan.

"Some of your friend's siblings… maybe… moderately to severally injured. Or…even dead?" Now Raziel's golden eyes look everywhere except Jonathan. Whose face looks deadly and lets out an inhuman growl.

"You better not be fucking around with me." Jonathan softly growls. Raziel sighs and stands up, and walks over to the other side of the room.

"I don't know anything about his other siblings after the octuplets. Since they are weaker than the others…" Raziel trails off. Alec and Jace gap at his statement.

"O-octuplets. That's, like, Eight kids? All at one time? How would you… what… ow?" Clary stutters out. Jonathan gaps for a different reason all together…

"You're talking about my family as if you are a human talking about livestock! Что за черт?" He snaps angrly out. Raziel sighs again and turns around with a doubtful face.

"Well. I don't know how to say this… But… Basically…uh, you see… Shit, Daemons and Angels don't get along anymore… Oh and we capture and kill Daemon we find. So your Callin friend is an angel's slave. More specifically he's the slave of the bastard son of the Archangel of War Spirit. Who, by the way treats him kindly. Uh not the Archangel, his bastard son…" Raziel quickly splutters out. He warily looks over at Jonathan and hears a loud crack and flinches. The rest of the heads turn to see a large piece of the granite counter in Jonathan's hands. He is holding it threateningly towards Raziel. Raziel looks a bit frighten, much to the other Shadowhunter's surprise.

"You better bring me to him or else." Jonathan states slowly and angrly. Raziel only nods his head for yes.

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN:** Hello! Sorry if this was late or short or anything. It will suck if you live in the earlier time zones and expecting to read it at a reasonable time. Anyways, Hehehe now the real fun begins! So ya, this was more of an informative chapter. Not much to say but, Thank You for the reviews! It really brought up the feeling to become devoted to this story! Sadly school has started! So now I can't do 3 chapters in like 4 days. To makes me a worse author, they are short so they don't really do me any justice. I will try to make them longer!

"Ya right, like someone like you could write a longer chapter!"… "Ya, he is right! You suck!"… "…I'm a girl damn you!"… "Oh, sorry! You're so ugly I thought you were a dude!"… "FUCK YOU! DIE!" And so a deadly battle between the Mint bunnies and the Nisse began! Read CH 4's Author's Note for the climatic ending!

According to Google translate:

"Lorte" is Danish for: Shitty 

"Vraiment? Pensez-vous que ce qui était français?" is French for: Really? Do you think that was French?

"Что за черт?" is Russian for: What the hell?

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, thus I do not own Jonathan, or other characters from Cassandra Clare's books. I only own Callin, his family, and Daemons.**

Reviews and help are welcomed! Thanks for reading and have an AWESOME and MAPLE SYRUPY DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

A loud growl then disturbs the silence. The origin: Jonathan's Stomach. He lets out a whimper and drops the piece of granite.

"Mein gott, I'm hungry!" he snaps while holding his stomach. Jonathan walks over to the refrigerator, opens it with a quick tug and starts sniffing around. A couple glasses clink as he looks for something to eat. Then his whole body shivers after opening a drawer, he whips out of the refrigerator holding his nose.

"DEAR GOD THAT IS NOT RIGHT! IT SMELLS AS IF A FUCKING DEMON DIED AND STARTED TO ROT AND YOU IDIOTS THREW IT IN HERE! Aww gud, jeg tror, jeg har tænkt mig at være syg ..." With that Jonathan kicks the drawer of death shut and shuts the refrigerator door with a slam. His face looks queasy and he walks a bit slowly towards the cabinets with a suspicious and scared look. Sniffing loudly, he looks as if he is debating something. Then he nods in approval and walks towards the farthest cabinet from the refrigerator and opens it up.

Some squished bread attempts to assault Jonathan but he just bats them away. They soar and smack into Jace's face. He drops his now orange mug of coffee with a surprised yelp. Clary giggles a little and Jace snots and gets some towels to clean up his spilled coffee.

"Can't fucking get a cup of coffee in the morning now…" hisses Jace as he mops up the coffee. He looks over at Jonathan who is pulling out boxes and glasses and setting them on the counter. Jonathan slowly starts to go up on his tip toes and his shirt starts to crawl up his stomach. The exposed pale skin is lightly dusted with some small pale scars. Jonathan suddenly starts jumping; he flails his hidden arm in the cabinet with a soft hum. Suddenly, a soft thud and Jonathan pulls his dusty arm out with a blue box with some letters. He throws his arm with the box triumphantly in the air with a loud "Woot!". On the box were yellow words spelling "Oatmeal", with an accompanying "Instant!" in smaller orange letters. Jonathan turns to the other Shadowhunters.

"Hey, do you have any pots? Oh how about a microwave?" Jonathan asks excitedly like a little kid. He smiles beggingly and tilts his head sideways. His bangs slid sideways off his head or into his eyes.

"Uh, okay. The pots are by the refrigerator in the bottom cabinets. Umm about this microwave …Umm, no we don't have a microwave." Alec replies slowly, startling Jonathan. Who jumps a little, and lets out an embarrassed laugh. Alec looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Jonathan walks over towards the refrigerator slowly, giving it an evil eye.

"Uhh, I forgot you were there. Ha ha, uhhhmm…" Jonathan explains. "Well that sucks that you don't have a microwave! Those are one of the most useful inventions those silly humans have made." Jonathan continues as he pulls out a medium sized pot and fills it up with water, puts it on the stove and heats it. Clary just looks at him with indifferent eyes until she notices everyone else is looking at Jonathan in wonder.

"Why are you staring at Jonathan as he makes some oatmeal? It's nothing special…" She asks. Isabelle looks over at Clary with a "Are you sure?" expression.

"I forgot about oatmeal's existence and we can't cook. _He_ on the other hand is the _last_ person I would expect to know how to cook that crap!" Jonathan interrupts with a "Hey, and Oatmeal isn't crap!" but it goes unnoticed.

Jonathan lets out a soft sigh and turns to Alec with a small smile.

"Uhh, sorry to bother you once again, but where are the bowls and spoons?" Jonathan whispers while bending over the sink in the island. Alec leans a bit forward and whispers;

"The spoons are in that drawer by your left hip and the bowls are in the bottom cabinet to the left of the drawer with silverware."

"Thank you." Jonathan leans back dips his head down and opens the specified drawer and grabs a spoon. He kneels down and opens the cabinet and went to grab a bowl but sees they all are dusty and some have little dead bugs in them. He bolts up with a smile and kicks the cabinet door shut.

"You know what, bowls are so over rated! Haha!" Jonathan walks over and grabs the pot and sits in the chair he was sitting on earlier. He looks over at the other occupants of the kitchen with a questioning look, and then shakes his head and spoons oatmeal into his face.

Everyone stays quiet for around ten minutes. Soon after those ten minutes, Isabelle and Jace start talking about demon killing and Alec says he's going to the library for something to read. Raziel walks over to Clary and sits beside her at a table she found earlier without anyone noticing. Clary raises an eyebrow in question. Raziel turns towards Clary but tilts his head sideways towards Jonathan.

"You should talk." Clary blinks in confusion at Raziel.

"W-what?"

"You should go talk to your brother. He's really a good person." Raziel responds. Clary blinks once again. _But how?_

"He just threatened you with a piece of counter. How can you say he is a good person? Plus…plus… all those things he has…" Clary whispers bewildered. Raziel sighs.

"Jonathan was just shocked at the news. It is really harsh. Having your only family forced into slavery and all. Plus he always gets cranky when he doesn't get anything to eat. I would think anyone would when they haven't eaten in a week… But also he doesn't remember all the things he was _forced_ to do. He was being controlled just like Jace Herondale." Raziel whispers back. Clary blinks for the third time and looks warily at a carbon copy of Valentine Morgenstern.

With a sigh, Clary gets up and walks over to Jonathan and sits right beside him. He wasn't really paying attention so when he heard a little "Hi…" he lets out a little yelp of surprise and drops his spoon into the pot of oatmeal. He looks at the spoon blankly, and then turns his head to look at Clary with a surprised expression.

"Umm Hello." He manages to say. Jonathan coughs a little then picks up his spoon and holds it up. "So you're Clary, correct?" She nods her head for yes. "Hmm, and your my… little sister?" Once again Clary nods her head for yes. "Hmm okay so that means you're a Shadowhunter."

They both have an awkward silence for a minute. Jonathan shifts a little in his seat.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Jonathan asks awkwardly. Clary, remembering he made a comment about her being a Shadowhunter, smiles and replies with;

"Yes. Killing demons is extremely fun." Jonathan nods with his lips pulled into an "okay…" expression.

"So, do you have any _human_ like hobbies, eh?" He looks at her with a knowing expression.

"Huh? Umm yeah. Umm, well I like to draw and. I like to watch Anime and read Manga…" He looks over to the side. _Yeah, like you really know what_ _I'm talking about…_Clary thinks bitterly.

"Hmm, is that so? What type?" Jonathan seems interested and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I like Fullmetal Alchemist." Clary smiles as she remembers all the stupid and awesome moments of one of her favorite anime/ manga.

"Hmm, which characters do you like the most?" Jonathan responds. Clary looks at him a thinks, _Wow, he is really pretending to be interested…_

"Well, I like Edward and Winry, they're cool people and they just do some much…" Clary trails off, "Well, in reality a lot of characters I like. But there are some I _really_ don't like…"

"Edward and Winry, eh?" he sets his spoon down, while Clary thinks; _What of it?_ But Jonathan continues before she can voice it. "Personally I like Al. But I also like Colonel Mustang. But ya, I'm pretty sure everyone hates Envy to death or Gluttony. Damn he is one fat bastard…"

Clary looks at him in confusion.

"Wait… You know about Fullmetal Alchemist?" She gaps at him. Jonathan smirks.

"Oh, I like a shit load of other anime and manga. Like perhaps Gurren Lagann or Death Note?" Jonathan says with a happy undertone.

" Oh ya, I've watched Death Note. Fuck Light, he's a total douche!"

"Ya, he was just trying to help the world. Too bad he did it the wrong way…"

The two continue talking about anime for some time but continue onto other things too. Clary finds out that Jonathan is a very likable person and starts too feel a bit comfortable around him.

As it was turning to night and all the people in the house were hungry, the clave members started to go home from their useless and argument filled 'debate'. But a couple of them stay behind, such as the people who live in the house and an old friend.

Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern-Fray, (Fuck this lady has a lot of last names…), is a beautiful red haired and green eyed woman who is also Clary's mother. She was walking to the kitchen with an old-friend-but-now-not-really, Maryse Lightwood. An older and stricter looking Isabelle, she looks over at Jocelyn with charcoal eyes while walking.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" She mutters in a smooth voice. Jocelyn's green eyes snap onto her face and she sighs with a "Yes it has been Maryse." After that awkward exchange they reach the kitchen and to their surprise, were two unfamiliar people.

They both see Raziel first and don't know who he is, but as Maryse is saying "What the hell?" Jocelyn is looking for Clary, but sees Jonathan by her. Her hair stand on end as she looks at Jonathan. Maryse looks at Jonathan and hisses. Jocelyn runs towards Clary while screaming;

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She grabs hold of Clary's arm as Clary turns around; Jocelyn yanks her from the chair and pulls her back away from Jonathan. Jonathan flinches and stands up confused with hurt lightly dusting his face. Raziel sighs and stands up. While Clary gasps as Jocelyn pulls out a Seraph blade and as it hisses to life after Jocelyn mutters "Camael". Jocelyn points the sword at Jonathan as she hisses out

"You stay away from my daughter! You don't deserve to be here…Why can't you just die and leave us all in peace?".

"Mom, please he's not that bad!" Clary protests, Jocelyn looks at her daughter confused. Raziel coughs loudly and all the heads turn to him.

"Well, this is going to be a long story…"

**«¤» ͋͋₪₪ O ₪₪ ͋«¤»**

**AN: **Ha ah, right on 1, 800 word for the chapter! But I'm sooo sorry about how late this update is!

"Jeez can't even update correctly…"…Wait weren't you guys fighting with each other since _you_ had to insult the Nisse?..."We were fighting about that, but we stopped on Saturday." …Oh, wait what? You guys were definitely fighting longer than that!..."Ya, then we stared fighting about how crappy of a writer you are. We just couldn't describe it well enough."… "It's either 'She sucks more than a black hole' or 'She's worse than Christina Aguilera's dressing' oh wait I think it's Lady Gaga."… "It's really hard to compare your shittyness to other things…" Wow, you guys suck…

But no I'm sorry, I will get to fighting next chapter I hope! Thank you so much for the reviews!

According to Google Translate:

"Mein Gott" is German for: My God.

"Aww gud, jeg tror, jeg har tænkt mig at være syg" is Danish for: Aww god, I think I'm going to be sick.

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, thus I do not own Jonathan, or other characters from Cassandra Clare's books. Or Fullmetal Alchemist or****Hiromu Arakawa's characters. Nor Death Note, and Light Yagami by Tsugumi Ohba. Oh and Gurren Lagann. **** I only own Callin, his family, and Daemons.**


End file.
